The Pervy Factory for Horny Dominants Inc
by flower deep
Summary: This is where you will find your favorite dominants trying to molest-oops I mean woo, love, steal or even kidnap our favorite adorable Harry for themselves. A factory, that's its pleasure is to give to you one-shots of different dominants of your own choice that are more likely crazier than you, wanting Harry for themselves! Be aware of Harry-crazy hotties!


Lotus

"There now, come on down!"

Wide emerald eyes turned towards the cry of indigence as he was passing through the hall to get to the person he was looking for since this afternoon. Cocking his head full of raven locks that went passed his shoulder blades, an intrigued light formed inside the emerald orbs as its owner walked towards the cries, his black robes following his every move, swinging teasingly about, dancing along with the young man's hips. As the young man neared the origin of the noise, more clues where being let out, brining an amused smile upon the person's plum lips.

"Stop it; those are to be offered to the Merciful Goddess!"

'Eh? But I'm so hungry; I haven't eaten anything since lunch," came a young male chirp, an innocent tone in his voice that told the young man that the one who answered the monks whole heartedly believe that he was in the right, no matter what the seemingly already harassed monks say or yell.

"You had lunch not just two hours ago! And you ate most of our food you little brat!"

"But I really am hungry…" and as if to make the point across, there was a rumbling sound ringed out from where the argument was coming from.

Coming through the arches of the temple out to the peach tree, the young man came upon a congress of angered monks encircling the said tree, their fists up in air, yelling at the figure sitting on one of the tree's branches, munching on one of the tree's fruits, ignoring the red-faced monks below him, throwing the core of his finished fruit as he went for the next treat. The young man brought his small hands up to his mouth, the tips of his fingers hiding the amused smiles from the poor flustered monks, _**oh dear, such a trouble maker this boy is, no wonder Sanzo have started complaining about constant headaches lately.**_ Keeping his giggle as silent as he could, the young man schooled his features into a stern frown and planted his hands on his robe covered hips.

"Tsk, Goku, get down from there, young man." The young man scolded lightly, looking up to see the boy, Goku munching on the pink fruit. Goku peered over the leaves to see a young man with raven hair, not older than seventeen standing below the tree, his rare emerald eyes alight with merriment as he told Goku to get down from the tree. Knowing he wasn't in trouble he grinned down on the young man and took a big bite out of the fruit in his hand.

'Lotus! Looky here! These peaches are the yummiest thing I have ever eaten my whole life! You've got to try one! Come on!" Goku yelled as he waved the bitten treat about, his face bright with happiness as he found one of his favorite persons.

Smiling up towards the jovial boy, the young man now known as Lotus absent mindedly turned to one of the monks who approached him, while smiling at the other monks who gave him an embarrassed greeting, begging him to keep 'the bottomless pit' from eating all the sacred fruits.

"Lotus-sama, please stop him from eating the peaches, he has already eaten through half of the tree, if this goes on we might never make an offering to the goddess at all!"

"Alright, please don't worry-"

"What is going on here?" Lotus whirled around as he heard the stern voice from behind him, his eyes lit up like stars as he laid eyes on the man in front of him, his breathless whisper carried towards the man. "Sanzo."

Sanzo, a man with blonde haired raised his brow, hearing the whispered call, amused as he saw Lotus' cheeks turn a fetching shade of red, finding the bashful demure of the much younger man very entertaining. Watching the shorter boy's action, Sanzo thought it was weird that the younger man was still too shy around him, considering the years they have already spent together. And with all the things they have been doing together, he should be at least less coy around him, then again, that was one of the things he find rather attractive about this boy.

"Sanzo-sama, this boy, he, his been eating the peaches, we fear that we might not have enough for us to offer the great goddess, please stop him! Please stop your companion!"

"We beg of you!" chorused the other monks from behind the one who spoke to him, the man was almost in tears as he beg him to keep the monkey from devouring the precious fruit off the tree. It was a rather sad sight, to be honest.

Lotus watched amazed as Sanzo, in a blink of an eye was already standing in front of the poor monk and grabbed him by the collar, bringing his face as close as he can, "My companion?" he asked, he shook the older man by the collar and said nastily "It's not like I have any choice at all!"

"But…"

Sighing, Sanzo pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling an impending headache making itself known to him; he knew this was only the beginning as he knew that this won't be the only time he will have to deal with his bottomless pit of a monkey's eating habits.

"Oi, monkey get your ass down here now, we have to go," he said, his eyes trained upon the boy as he pursed his lips in confusion, knowing the boy will obey anyway he just waited for him to come down.

Wondering what Sanzo was talking about he took one last peach off the branch beside his head, much to the old geezer's dismay and took two quick bites off the fruit, he threw the core behind him and jumped off the branch he was perched on, landing on his feet gracefully as he always do. Landing right beside Lotus, he hummed contented as Lotus petted his head lovingly; loving the way his dainty hand ran through his hair, feeling very much like a cat, adoring the attention he was getting from Lotus.

Rolling his eyes, Sanzo turned around and walked towards the temple, hoping to get his things and start their journey early, he didn't fancy walking in the open until night time, demons were becoming more and more rampant nowadays hence the mission he was given by the Goddess, and he would rather spent his first night in the wild and all others in a inn. He wasn't looking forward spending this trip to India with a bunch of misfits, male misfit, under the heat of the sun, battling off demons here and there, but if the Goddess willed it then he will have no choice but do it.

He was told that the demons here in Shangri-La were running out of control as he was summoned to Chang' an, or so he thought, what he didn't thought possible was that the lower demons roaming and living among the humans are being effected by something that drove them into a blood lusting rampage, killing off the humans they live among with. That it on itself was bothersome enough, but throw in a plot unknown to them and an unknown demon controlling these low-ranked demons around the whole of Shangri-La, trying to raise Gyumaoh by the use of science and black magic, of all things; you will have a raising hell starting upon the usually peaceful lands. And he was the unlucky one that was given the orders to take the bastard down, and kill some demons on the way too why won't you?

_**Tsk, so bothersome.**_ Not to mention a certain black haired teen will not be very amused with the idea of him leaving him here in the temple, no he will not be very happy about it, he will more likely will try to hunt him down to the ends of the earth, but, he thought deviously, he could always use some tactics to pursue the raven into not coming along the journey, after all, they still have time, thirty minutes under the sheets is more than enough to knock Lotus unconscious due to, ahem, exhaustion.

'Sanzo," ah, here we go.

"Hm?" he said, his back still turned to the raven haired boy, keeping his voice neutral, he will not let Lotus change his mind, no matter what the boy says, the journey towards India is too dangerous, all those demons will most likely will learn of them heading to where the demon controlling the lower ranked ones are staying, and that will result of them being hounded down by the rouges, or worse, they will mostly be faced by higher ranked demons that would want to have their heads on a silver platter, and that is something he will not have Lotus witnessing_**. I do have a reputation to keep up after all.**_

"You're living me, here? Alone?" came the timid question, Sanzo felt like banging his head on the nearest wall, oh how could he forget that the boy has his own arsenals against him? "Will you not please bring me with you and Goku? Won't you need me in your journey? I promise not be a hindrance. "

Oh, and who would have missed the meaning behind the words of Sanzo needing Lotus, damn it! That little monster is already starting his manipulation on him, the bastard.

Looking over his shoulder he can see Lotus's bowed head, the afternoon light shining down his ebony hair, showing auburn strands among his lush locks. His emerald eyes lowered to the ground, sadness already swirling inside his rare colored eyes, lower lip caught between his teeth. His hands clasped in front of him, an image of a scared child asking his father to forgive him for breaking the vase.

"You are not needed in this journey, it is best if you stay here where it's safe, I won't be long."

"But, Sanzo! I'll die if I'm not with you! Oh, my heart will break into pieces, if I cannot be in your arms, oh, my heart…" Lotus cried his eyes now locking into his, bright with fire, his voice rising with emotions, and lowering into a whisper as he brought his hand over his chest where his heart lay as he said the last part of the sentence, his eyes avoiding his yet again, an image of a heartbroken youth; a convincing little act that could fool anyone.

Feeling a twitch already starting under his left eye, he ignored the blushing monks behind them, acting as if they were not witnessing yet another 'Sanzo-Lotus drama', Goku, the little idiot was looking between them with that strange light his been having for some time now, and it was only driving him more to the proverbial wall.

Lotus had always been a great actor, he can ensnare anyone with his charms and spin them around and around in his hands and make them do anything he wishes them to do, make them do his beading without any complains, and he was no different from them all, the only thing he was proud of is that he was slowly but surely becoming immune to his allure.

"No, I will say it again; you are not needed in this journey. You will stay here; where it is safe, away from the demons, I will not have you running around with those things trying to kill you, do you understand? My words are final, you will stay here." There, he thought Lotus will have no other choice but follow; he can never really do anything once Sanzo used that voice on him. The tone of voice that told him that Sanzo is dead set on what he is telling him, a lowering of his voice, to an almost whisper, a slow and dark pronunciation of his words, a seductive warning, something that Lotus knew would result of him being reward if he would just be a good boy and listen to him or there could be a price to pay if his words were ignored.

Seeing a widening of eyes as he heard the words, Sanzo smirked at the younger boy, knowing full well that Lotus will now stand down and accept his orders. He felt a smug smirk made it way on his face as he finally won against the sneaky charmer, for the first time since they have met each other, it was a rare occurrence that anyone can best the emerald eyed boy on his own games, he will feel rather good about it for some time, and knowing he will be spending his days along with a bunch of idiot demons, he was rather thankful about, pity he forgot about how devious Lotus is exactly.

"Oh, I see, I understand then." Lotus said as he turned to Goku who was now staring up to the black haired male, his eyes glowing with something, his hand coming up to the monkey demon's hair, petting it sadly, his face a picture of melancholy as he locked eyes with the younger boy. Sanzo felt a bit guilty as he watched Lotus draw in a pained breath, it almost made him want to change his mind and bring Lotus with him and Goku, but no, he though vehemently, he will stay true to his words and will leave Lotus here with the monks, it's for his own safety after all.

"I guess, I' am more needed here than with you. I will stay here and help the others with keeping the temple safe and clean," here he slyly looked away from a humming Goku, his eyes not connecting with anyone's as he said the next words, "And anyway, Xian is in need of a helper for his herb garden, I believe he will not mind me helping him from time to time with his garden,"

"Xian…" Sanzo hissed quietly as the other monks stepped away from the three, feeling the dark mood of the great Genjo Sanzo rising, enveloping an oblivious Goku, and a seemingly smug Lotus. Oh, and they should, Sanzo have never liked that man, oh, he hates him in fact, no he _**loathes**_ him!

Why, you wonder? Oh I'll tell you, I'll tell you alright. That middle-aged man leaves in a sizable home not just half a mile away from the temple was the temple medicine and herb peddler, he would always, ALWAYS, hit on Lotus like it was the end of the world. He would flirt with Lotus shamelessly, ignoring Sanzo as he glowered at him, touching Lotus like he was the younger man's lover, bringing him all this fruits and whatnot every chance he gets, trying to lure the raven to his home, charming the boy with his herb garden, using the knowledge of Lotus's love for plans at his weapon. Sanzo was at constant guard when that bastard was here to 'visit' the raven haired boy, that dog knew that Lotus was already taken, but he will still continue like he wasn't there. If Sanzo could have his way, he would have shot that bastard a long time ago.

"Yes, Xian, you know him," oh yeah, he knew him very well indeed, and he could bet that his pistol would like to meet him too.

"He asked me to visit him at his garden tomorrow afternoon for some tea and maybe if I could stay overnight at his home so we can-"

"Pack your fucking things!"

-(-_-)-(^_-)-(^_^)-(-_^)-(-_-)-

"Sanzo, come on, don't be like that."

"Tsk!"

"Oh, come on Sanzo, you know I didn't mean to upset you"_** much**_, thought an amused Lotus as he walked beside a humming Goku, keeping up with the older man's long strides, the blonde was trying to stay away from him as far as he can without losing any of the two, he was likely embarrassed from his little outburst back in the temple. Judging from the red cheeks that Lotus can see from where he is, it was most definitely from the outburst.

"Aw! I'm hungry!" moaned Goku, his hands coming to lay on his rumbling tummy, his head bowed as he pouted, his eyes locking on his tummy. Lotus smiled at the younger boy, wondering if h was cursed to be hungry all the time, it was so weird to hear that the boy was hungry when he just eaten five pieces of huge pork buns not an hour ago.

"Hey, Sanzo, let's take a break already! I'm tired and HUNGRY!" bemoaned Goku, and as if to get his point across he sat on the ground and letting his grumbling stomach do the talking for him.

Sanzo froze when he heard those words and slowly looked behind him to see the demon monkey still complaining on the ground, his eyes flashing an eerie violet in irritation. Sensing something was going to happen to the younger boy, Lotus tried to intervene only he was too late to help the boy as Sanzo whipped his paper fan seemingly out of nowhere and proceed to whack Goku on the head with it.

'You've been eating the food we brought the whole time, Stupid monkey! They were meant to be for at least two days in our trip! And you've already eaten half of it! Don't you think Lotus and I need to eat too, you fucking monkey!"

"What?! I'm sorry Lotus! I didn't mean to eat your share!" Cried Goku as he held his throbbing head, tears pouring out of his big golden eyes, his lips quivering as he looked up to a concerned Lotus.

"Sanzo, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't abuse little Goku with that thing!" Lotus yelled as he placed his hands on his hips staring daggers at the blonde priest. Turning quickly to the raven haired boy, Sanzo eyed him unbelievingly.

"He ate our share of the food! And his still moaning about more! How can I not want to 'abuse' him with my fan!? And more over we haven't even been on the road for at least a whole day!" he said, he took a great breath in and answered Lotus in a more respectful tone as he saw Lotus was slowly losing his own patience with him when he kept on yelling. "It's getting late again and we haven't found any lounging to stay in, I don't want to have to sleep on dirt **again**, and you know that Lotus." He brought his hand to his face and scrubbed on it, he can feel Lotus' temper going down so he continued, "We can't afford to stay out here any longer that we should."

"Sanzo, all you had to do was tell us, I'm sure Goku would have understand,", Sanzo snorted at that, but Lotus ignored him, his voice cooing as he approached him, Sanzo accepted the hand that was reaching at him and closed his much bigger hand on Lotus' smaller one around it. Smiling, Lotus turned his head to look at the pouting demon monkey; Goku petulantly ignored Sanzo but smiled coyly at Lotus. The blonde priest could have reached for his pistol if Lotus' hand wasn't in it. _**Cheeky little brat, when I get my hands on you…**_

"Yeah, I would."

"See, what did I told you hm?" asked Lotus kindly, his emerald eyes shining with amusement and concern, Sanzo tried to not let his agitation show in his eyes, though his face was impassive, he can still bet that Lotus can still see his anxiety, he had always been that close to Sanzo, so close he could feel his soul inside his sometimes.

"You know what?" Lotus said softly, his emerald eyes now have taken a soft glow, a kind of glow that he usually see when Lotus would treat him of his wounds, full of caring and something Sanzo could never say even in his mind, too much power behind that one single word that it chokes Sanzo. He knew that Lotus knew how he feels for him and he knew that it is the same for him, but he needs time and courage for him to finally speak those tender words to Lotus, but until then, he could only show it through his action…_**Not that Lotus minds**_, he thought slyly.

"Let's move along and try to find ourselves an inn so we could all get some nice meal and some good night's rest, alright, Goku?"

Goku looked a bit surprised as he was suddenly was being talked to again, they usually fly off to somewhere when their like this, all hugging and cooing, well, all hugging and cooing in Lotus' part anyway. A bit disappointed that Lotus couldn't get Sanzo to let Goku eat some pork buns, he nodded his head solemnly as he stood up and patted his butt, patting the dirt off.

"Aw, darling don't look like that, I did say we can have some nice dinner when we get there yes?" Lotus cooed as he touched Goku's chin and lifted it up for Goku to see a smiling Lotus, making him feel so much better_**. Gee, Lotus is such a great guy, I wonder why he would even want to hang around Sanzo at all?**_ Goku wondered, as his eyes taking in the picture of a grumpy Sanzo being consulted by a calm Lotus.

Goku watched as Sanzo brought Lotus to him by grabbing his elbow, Lotus slamming into Sanzo's chest as he whispered something into a now blushing Lotus.

"You're going to repay me for my kindness, that is, after I punish for even thinking of going to that bastard, do you hear me?" Sanzo whispered menacingly at Lotus who shivered in anticipation, though Goku didn't see that, all he saw as a scared Lotus who is going to be punished by Sanzo!

"I look forward to it, great Sanzo-sama," purred Lotus, not noticing the advancing Goku, a thunderous look on his face. What he did notice was a pair of arms encircling his waist and a petulant looking Goku glaring at a stunned Sanzo, though that didn't last too long, that stunned look turned into a pissed off menacing glower. Of course Lotus tried his best to keep Sanzo from eating Goku alive.

"Um, Sanzo, what-Sanzo! Put that fan away!"

"I'm going to-"

Sensing something nearby, they all jumped away from where they were standing all landing in different places, weapons in hand. A pair of low class demons suddenly appeared, both of each looking as if they have won the price money.

"Nyoi-bou!"

"Goku!"

"Stay right there Lotus!"

"Fine, then!"

Goku ignored them as he attacked one of the demons that were charging at him, sending it up in the sky as Goku slammed his staff on the sorry demon. Sanzo smirked as watched the demon zoomed up in the air from where he was standing, shoving Lotus out of the way as one other demon, most likely a monkey demon tried swipe at him with his nails.

He jumped backwards a bit, dodging the attack for a while. The monkey demon got tired with Sanzo avoiding, launched himself to the man, but the human was too fast for him and he stumbled to the ground. He was startled to realize that the human was now behind him pointing his gun on him. He looked up and smiled at the human, teeth and all.

"You're too slow."

"Idiot, do you think that some little gun will kill a demon like me? The monkey demon snarled at the priest, he sat there at ease knowing that the small weapon won't hurt him in anyway at all. Lotus shook his head, hearing the demon's words, he must not have realized who he was mocking, he may have been given the orders to kill Genjo Sanzo, but he will bet that the demon didn't know anything about the priest at all.

"You're the idiot.' Said Genjo Sanzo answered impassively, his gun pointed still on the demon. He was staring at the demon with cold violet eyes, eyes that Lotus prayed to the Merciful Goddess to never let Sanzo look at him with those scary eyes, never. He would take his own life first if that would be the case.

"This isn't any gun,"

"What?"

"It's a banishing gun that eliminates demons" Sanzo cocked the gun as he said so, the demon looked scared now as he felt the power from the gun that the priest was aiming at him.

"Die,"

BANG

"Wait! Wait! Aghh!"

The demon exploded in a bright light as the bullet hit him on the chest, the hot light covering the small area as the demon finally vanished.

"Go train again in the world beyond,"

Lotus moved to the priest briskly as he felt more demons surrounded them, the bright light attracting them, telling them their target was there. "Sanzo," whispered the boy as he neared him, Goku not far away from them as he jumped backwards making sure that he had his weapon a ready.

"They're more of them,"

"These demons, don't tell me,"

"Are demons who have switched their loyalty to the Gyumaoh,"

Lotus stiffened at that beside Sanzo, latching onto his elbow as he did so, he didn't like the sound of that, not at all. Sanzo spared him a glance and back to the enemy, when he spoke, Lotus knew that he wasn't very happy with him as of now, "See what I meant when I don't want you coming along this trip, now, Lotus?"

"I…I,"

"A human family!" screeched one of the demons, his almost purple skin glistering with sweat as he moved about his sword swing back and forth.

"Let's eat them!"

"Yeah, let's eat them"

"Tsk, we have let our guard down, and this what happens." Came the irritated voice of Sanzo just behind them, they made a circle as to see all the demons encircling them, trapping them inside the circle, making sure that they will not escape.

"They all looked crazed,'

"Yes, they do"

"Leave the woman to me! We'll have some fun first!"

"Fuck them!"

"Lotus, don't over exert yourself," Sanzo warned Lotus exasperated, rubbing his forehead as he sighed tiredly, as Lotus brought out his weapon, but Lotus didn't hear him, all he heard was the word, "WOMAN!"

"Houyi!*"

A huge silver bow, much like a quarter moon bended in an almost circle, carved with leaves and vines going about the bow, a silver arrow was perched on the notch, he pulled on the string and let the arrow go as quick as he can, nine arrows came out splitting from that one arrow, taking most of the demons in front of him, grinning madly as he watched them explode into nothingness.

"Oh, you missed some right here, gorgeous," said a familiar voice from above them along with the sound of chiming chains, he looked behind him to see most of the other demons already disintegrating to nothing. He fixed his jade toned eyes up on the rock to see Hakkai, Hakuryu perched on the demon's shoulder, and Gojyo were standing up on a high rock, smiling down on them, Gojyo was wearing a leering smile, but Lotus barely cared, he strode over a glowering Sanzo and placed himself near the priest, his eyes still an eerie jade tone.

"Aw, his in that mood again, ne, Hakkai?"

"Yes, I can see that, well, good afternoon Sanzo, Goku, Lotus-sama, long time no see,"

Jumping from where he was, Gojyo and Hakkai landed a bit farther away from them, the man smirked at the frowning priest, his cigarette between his lips, standing in a casual stance.

"How've you been you stinking monk, stupid monkey," he said haughtily, he ignored Goku's indignant yells of "Don't call me stupid monkey you pervy water sprite!" he glided next to a now calming Lotus, eyes now returning to a normal emerald.

Lotus smiled up to Gojyo, he was now standing in front of him, a creepy smile on his face. "And how about you princess? How have you been?"

Blushing, Lotus smacked Gojyo on the chest not noticing the strength he still had from his 'mood', Gojyo let out a pained 'oof', hands going to his bruised chest. The only reason Gojyo is still alive and not on the ground silver arrows embedded on his body is that Lotus thinks him (Sanzo) and that fucking bastard are **friends.**Meaning Lotus will let the womanly titles slide; since he sees him as a friend too…That and Hakkai's hands were keeping him from drawing his pistol on the fucker.

"Oh, stop that Gojyo!"

"Oof!"

"How did you found us?"

Sanzo asked a smiling Hakkai, he was still glaring at the damned water sprite, though he felt a little better as the dumb idiot will probably will be having a lot of difficulty breathing for some time.

"Ah, well, I sensed an enormous amount of malignant and demonic aura here, so yeah…"

Hakkai turned to him grim faced, Sanzo waited for the demon to tell him what was in his mind, keeping a close eye on Lotus as he started scolding a pouting Gojyo, a leering Goku all but wrapped around his waist, obviously smug about being taken cared for_**, stupid monkey**_.

"It may seem the only demons in Shangri-La that have retained their sense of self are only me, Gojyo and Goku." Said Hakkai gravely, his usually kind and cheerful voice was low and serious. Gojyo came out of nowhere, standing behind Hakkai, listening in the conversation.

Lotus heard the words and felt rather relieved to hear that, knowing that Sanzo will be well protected by these people, especially if Lotus himself isn't there to keep him safe, not that Sanzo needs any mind, but well, if you must know, that man was an arrogant, short tempered and just an allover ass, and that attitude of his tends to land them in trouble a lot of times that Lotus have already lost count how many times they have to rely on his acting skills to save them both.

Walking next to the blonde, Lotus subtlety took the priest's hand in his, hiding their clasped hands behind their long sleeved robes. He felt his cheeks turned red as he felt Sanzo's thumb brushing over his back of his hand, he tried not to show his embarrassment from the two demons, but alas, he could tell that Hakkai was trying his best not to look at the clasped hands and Gojyo was sporting that pinched look, glaring at the smug looking Sanzo.

Cocking his head to the side, he wondered what is going on with Sanzo and Gojyo when they heard a yell from somewhere behind Gojyo.

"Surprise Attack!"

"Is it still a surprise attack if the enemy announces his presence?" Lotus asked a disgusted Sanzo, watching the demon who shouted out, his violet eyes steadily taking in Gojyo's power as he used his hand to stop the demon and banished it with a blink of an eye.

"Hmf, maybe in two hundred million years, oh? I guess you can't hear me anymore,"

Placing a silver arrow on Houyi, Lotus took up guarding Sanzo from any straying demon that may have got passed the three sane demons, prepared to kill anyone who dared to come near the priest.

"Oooh, I wanna do that too someday!" Lotus said, childishly amazed as he watched Hakkai leap up high in the air backwards and then landing on his feet but not before he threw a bright round light of energy towards two mislead demons.

"Ne, ne, Hakkai, when did you learn that technique?!" Goku asked as he came out of nowhere smiling happily at the older demon.

"Yeah, Hakkai?"

"Ah, well I just tried it the first time," Hakkai scratched the back of his head, a carefree smile on his face, not a single worry about anything, at least that's how Lotus and Goku thought.

"I copied something I saw once, ha ha ha," he continued, Lotus and Goku just looked at him weirdly, not believing what they are hearing. "Well, I guess I'm just pretty good at copying things,"

"Usually it wouldn't…" _**Poor Goku, you're not the only one feeling a bit left out of something, so don't worry…**_

"Hey, look at those Gold band and cuffs!" a gruff voice said, obviously talking about Goku's and Hakkai's demon power limiters, Lotus thought that it was rather scary to see those things on people who are already too powerful even without using their demons powers, he could just imagine the surprise these demons would feel if they find out that they're facing high ranked demons as their opponents.

"You three are demons, aren't you?!' Well, it is already rather obvious so, why asked? Really these demons sometimes…

"Blegh!"

"Shut up, already,"

Growling, the demon that asked the question snarled at the trio, he pointed his clawed finger at them, his fangs showing threateningly, "Why do you fight against us?!"

"You want us to tell yah?" A chirpy question answered his question, a confused look passed the demon's face as he tried to understand what the youngest said, giving a start as all three demons jumped high in the air, bringing down their own weapons down on the unfortunate duo.

"We will, if you survive!"

The raven haired youth watched the older man beside him though the corner of his eyes, wondering what he was thinking, he can tell that he was considering something very important he was watching the three demons kill off the crazed demons without pause. Lotus knew that the man have went to see the Temple of the Sun the other day, he returned late, looking rather pensive as he prepared himself to lie next to him, his expression not changing even in his sleep. Even after their, ahem, daily activity in the morning he still seemed a bit tense, Lotus knew better enough not to ask the man about, he didn't want to have an angry and huffy Sanzo to deal with.

The impression was erased from his face as the three demons finally finished up all the demons around them, his eyes now taking on an encouraged light, his stance now relaxing. Feeling the priest was easing up, Lotus redrew his bow and his power inside of him, knowing that no one else was out there thinking of killing them, for now at least.

"Awesome, awesome!" cried Goku and Gojyo, they gave each other a high five, feeling very good about trashing the rabid demons, that is when one of the still breathing ones grabbed Goku announced his presence. "Wait,"

"Don't they know what dead ever means?"

"Traitors who would take the side of and powerless and arrogant humans! That is where you don't belong!" the fallen demon pointed his pointy dirty fingers at the three and yelled with his gruff voice, "Raise your voice with ours! Long live the demon kingdom!"

"Idiot!," yelled the younger demon as he swung his staff to hit the fallen demon, Hakkai and Gojyo doing the same with their own weapons and power. With their combined powers, the pathetic demon was vaporized under the attack of the three strong demons.

"Hn, that was sure some stupid nonsense,"

"Taking side with the humans?"

"Heh, ever since I was born and until I die, I'll always be on MY side and my side alone!"

A bit stunned by those words, Lotus turned his head towards Sanzo, finding him considering the demons in front of him. Seeing the man found what he was looking for after a while, Lotus turned back to watching the three, his lips in a soft smile, proud that the three passed Sanzo's judgment.

"Goku."

"Huh?"

"Gojyo,"

"Yeah?"

Hakkai,"

'Yes?"

'Lotus,"

"Hmm?"

Stepping near the cliff, Sanzo pointed to the west, his robes floating along the warm breeze, the red and golden light of the sun set washing over his form, a glorious image that will forever stay with Lotus until the day he closes his eyes to forever sleep.

'Let's go. To the west!"

-(-_-)-(^_-)-(^_^)-(-_^)-(-_-)-

Falling down on the inn's bed, Lotus gave a tired but content sigh, feeling the soft cotton sheets under him. Oh great Merciful Goddess he felt so gooooood! After a great meal, a hot bath and a change of his clothe (well, actually not his clothes, he actually stole this long button up from Sanzo's bag. He loved the way the oversized, for him anyway, clothes could almost cover him from shoulder to mid-thigh. Well maybe not shoulder, since it tends to slip off his small shoulders, but you get what he meant.), his about ready to fall into dreamland. Too bad, Sanzo had other ideas.

"Hmm!" Lotus moaned as he felt a pair of hands sliding up his inner thigh, grazing the younger boy's groan, shivering under the sensation of callused fingers touching his sensitive skin.

Sanzo chuckled as he watched Lotus' flushed face screwed up in pleasure as he massaged his little lover's tired legs, taking in the hitching breath and moans, he felt himself getting harder and harder from just the sight and sound. Little vixen wasn't even wearing any underwear, shameless really.

He just came out of the bathroom when he saw the younger boy lying on the bed, wearing his shirt, not a care in the words as he carelessly laid there with his smooth thighs showing. He had been trying to keep himself from attacking the pervy bastard since they have come together that afternoon, trying not to shoot the fucker in between the eyes as he kept on flirting with his lover, and add Goku's insistence of having Lotus share his bedroom with him, "**so he can protect Lotus way from Sanzo."** He was just about ready to banish the idiot duo to the next world**. **

The only thing that was keeping him from doing just that was Lotus himself. Sanzo will never, ever say it out loud but he will do anything for Lotus, anything at all, so if Lotus asked him to not hurt, maim, or murder their companion then he will have to follow (and anyway he told Sanzo that he will be very much rewarded if he do so, so yes, he'll try not to kill them, _**tonight**_), he was a God-sent to him after all.

Feeling a small hand touch his fore arm he looked up to see a pair lust hazed eyes staring at him from below him, Smirking, he lowered himself on the younger boy and licked his cheek, tasting freshly bathed skin, and a hint of honey, a distinct taste that was Lotus alone.

"Sanzo, stop teasing already!" Lotus shouted in agitation, or maybe it was because Sanzo slid his middle finger between the boy's cheeks, rubbing the quivering whole there. "Hm, ordering me about now, are you?" he asked, his finger now going faster and faster as he rubbed the soft whole without mercy, knowing that Lotus loves the rough attention he was giving him.

"No, no, of course not, nooooo…" Lotus moaned as he felt another hand touching his body, fingers pinching his perky nipple, twisting it gently, while the other was being licked at, a sensation that the priest knew would drive his younger lover mad with desire.

Doing that for a while he can sense that Lotus was getting there, not wanting that, he withdrew from the panting body below him. He stood over the withering body and took his towel off his hips, revealing his impressive cock, bouncing as it was released from its confinement.

He heard a gasp from below him, looking down he saw Lotus staring wide eyed at his manhood, cheeks red as apples. Lotus sat up quickly and took his cock in his hands; he looked up at Sanzo though his thick lashes coyly, knowing that it drove Sanzo crazy when he does that.

"Tease," he hissed, his hands reaching for the younger boy's hair, clenching it testing Lotus, as if reading his mind, Lotus opened his mouth and took the head inside his mouth sucking hard as can, his tongue torturing the slit as he did. The hands that were holding the rest his cock was moving up and down his cock.

"You're too good at this."

"And you love it," said a breathless Lotus his words slurred as he tried to not let the pre-cum drip from his sinful mouth. Sanzo sneered in response; he shoved the mouth back around him and started to pump his lips as Lotus took in more and more of him, his hands playing with his balls

Watching as his cock being devoured by the greedy mouth, Sanzo wondered if it will ever be taken in completely by the boy's mouth, seeing as Lotus was already choking on half of his cock, hitting the back of throat already, but then again you don't hear Lotus complaining about it.

Making lewd noises of slurping and moaning, Sanzo thought it was about time he shove this thing up somewhere it should be, somewhere it can actually be taken and accepted completely. So with that thought, he forcefully pried Lotus off his cock, ignoring the whining he received from the black haired boy. He was trying to suck his cock back into his mouth to no avail.

'On your knees Lotus," he ordered as he searched for the bottle of lube he brought with him, thinking he will need it for his lonely nights, but here he was playing with his Lotus, ready to be taken by his huge cock, begging for it.

"Won't you start with two already, Sanzo?" begged Lotus as he looked over his shoulder, his emerald eyes huge but hazy, his voice take up that childish tone, a kink that Lotus knew Sanzo was hiding. _**Impatient greedy little minx**_. Leaning over the boy's shoulder, he kissed his lips, his tongue teasing the parted mouth, his tongue tracing the upper and lower lips, never entering the hot cave of lust fully.

Cursing, Sanzo squeezed a heavy amount on his fingers and quickly kneeled behind his lover, "Open yourself to me," he hissed, not a second later, a pair of hands exposed the quivering whole he was abusing just a bit earlier.

Placing his fingers upward, fingernails pointing downward, he laid pressure on them as he suddenly twisted it around so that the pads of his fingers where now the ones facing downwards, half of them already inside, pushing inside mercilessly attacking that jewel hidden inside Lotus, finding it with one go driving him blind with lust. He tortured the sensitive bud without mercy, putting pressure on it every thrust he made, loving the keening and mewling sounds Lotus was making. The pressure of his thrusting was so strong that Lotus' knees would come clear off the bed with every return of his hand.

After a while he trusted another finger in the boy, Lotus wailed in ecstasy and then sobbed in pleasure as he canted his hips in time with Sanzo's thrusting, he could feel Lotus' channels twitching, his legs quivering, consumed by pleasure not caring if he was loud enough for the people next door could hear him.

"OH, God! Forget preparation; get inside me now, Sanzo!" sobbing, Lotus begged him, tears of lust wetting his flushed cheeks, his hips not stopping its canting, seducing Sanzo into a sinful game he knew he will never refuse. But he was yet to be wide enough for Sanzo to enter him, Lotus may have been used to him, but he was far more blessed width and length wise for him to just stick it in in the much smaller boy.

"It has been two days since we have done this Lotus, at least let me-"

"That long!? Then what are you waiting for you stupid bleeding monk!?"

"Fine!"" he growled, he yanked his fingers out of the whining boy and poured the lube all over his aching cock and positioned himself behind Lotus and without warning surged inside a screaming Lotus, praising the Gods for this beautiful bounty. Sanzo could have laughed at him but he was too distracted by the heat he was being surrounded by.

Slapping the fleshy globes of his lover's bum, Sanzo pulled out almost to the end and stayed still, waiting for the sign, as if hearing his thoughts, Lotus whipped his head over his shoulder and glowered at him and hissed, "You will move, or so help me Genjyo Sanzo, you will suffer severe case of blue-ball-AGH!"

Grinning, Sanzo slammed back into the screaming Lotus, feeling rather smug as he watched his lover claw the sheet under him, back arching, and sweat making the boy's back glisten like stars. Humming, he slowed his pumping just to tease his partner, anyway, Lotus' canting hips feels very good around his cock.

"Wh-what are doing!?"

"Hm, letting you do all the work," grinned the priest, his smug grin however vanished when he was flipped on his back and was now being startled by a panting Lotus, his eyes glowing an eerie green. He turned around so he was facing Sanzo, his cock still inside him, making him stars behind his lids.

"Well, you should have asked then,"

"What are say-nnnn, fucking do that again,"

Lotus ignored the man's words as he bounced on Sanzo's lap, circling his hips from time to time, he would rock his hips unkindly when he felt that Sanzo is near his rope and will stop altogether when Sanzo's all but ready to cum. "Fucking little minx! Stop teasing, fucking cock tease!"

Smirking, Lotus start again, slapping Sanzo's hands guiding his hips, knowing that it just makes his partner hotter with every rebellious action. But it may seem that the priest had enough of his playing around after a long while, and brought his hips up to his bum and gave a hard jab, causing him to see starts.

Using this as his distraction, Sanzo flipped them over, pounding Lotus into the matters as he went. He was all but ready to pour his cum inside the beautiful boy and proceeded into slamming the small body into and through the matters.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"You like that? I bet you do."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Slamming his lips on the gasping lips, Sanzo trusted his tongue inside Lotus' mouth, finding his lover's own tongue play with his own. Feeling his limits nearing again, he let his hips loose its rhythm, letting himself go wild. His ruthless attacks on his lover resulted to an array of sounds, a beautiful hoarse screaming of passion, the banging of the headboard on the wall, and the poor squeaking of the bed and finally the shout of his name from sinful lips bellow him. Strings of warmth covered his stomach and chest as Lotus' cum splattered them both.

Hearing and feeling all this he couldn't hold it in anymore and gave in to the call of bliss. Tensing, he bit into his Lotus' shoulder and came inside his shaking lover, filling him to the brim, feeling his own cum dripping from the abused whole.

-(-_-)-(^_-)-(^_^)-(-_^)-(-_-)-

Lotus lay there with his head on Sanzo's broad chest, drawing invisible patterns on it, content on just lying there, letting the comfortable silence wash over them both. Sanzo seemed not to mind that either as he took a deep drag off his cigarette, letting the smoke comes out of his lips slowly, calmly. He had his arm around Lotus' shoulder keeping him there, a simple show of possessiveness, he was more than happy to let this moment to last, too bad Lotus didn't.

"Sanzo," he received a grunt for his efforts, smiling, Lotus didn't pay much attention on Sanzo's grumpy reply, instead he continued on with his question. "I know that you didn't want me to come along because of the treats of the Gyumaoh returning to life, which we are going to talk about later by the way."

Sanzo finished his cig, making sure to keep his eyes away from his glaring lover, taking as much time as he can. He didn't want to answer Lotus at all, he refuse to even think about the other reason behind his refusal to let Lotus to come along, screw the orders of the Goddess telling Sanzo to bring Lotus along with the others. He will not have Lotus-

"Sanzo is it someone I know?" Lotus asked his eyes sparkling with mirth as he stared up at Sanzo, lips quirking into a smile. Glaring down on his lover, he sighed resigned, there was something in those eyes that had him doing everything Lotus asked and wish of him.

"…"

Wide eyed, Lotus burst in laughter, his eyes closing in glee as he hug the impossible man to him, feeling stupidly happy somehow, ignoring the irritated (sulking, more like it) Sanzo. _**Oh Merciful Goddess, how he loves this man!**_

-(-_-)-(^_-)-(^_^)-(-_^)-(-_-)-

Gojyo rubbed his suddenly itchy nose, feeling a chill running down his spine. He was staying in Hakkai's rooms since he can't stand the racket from next door not wanting to hear those two doing the nasty.

Bastard! I bet he was doing it in purpose, fucking douchebag! Molesting poor little Lotus, innocent, beautiful, sexy…naked…Lotussss…..

"Achoo!" snot flew everywhere as he sneezed, little tears forming in his eyes. "Bless you," Hakkai said, handing Gojyo a piece of tissue, smiling all the while not minding Gojyo's presence in his room at all. The half demon accepted it thankfully and wiped his nose, his face turning pensive almost to an indignant frown.

Why the fuck is he suddenly imagining himself having a pinky sized dick all of a sudden, a smirking Sanzo sitting on a thrown in the background, a gypsy Lotus dancing in front of the bastard, his eyes looking at him with surprise, no he was looking at Gojyo's teeny weeny dick! What the fuck!?

"I have a very huge cock, HUGE I'm telling you!" he yelled out, his hand forming a letter 'c', indicating how big his dick is, stopping as he saw Hakkai smiling at him, his eye twitching. Feeling stupid he laughed nervously as he watched Hakkai, scared.

"A hundred and twenty points off for your vulgar words, you lose. Congratulation." Hakkai said, his smile never living his face.

"WHAT!?"

A/N: Alrighty, you my good people, if you want to see our favorite Harry being possessed by your favorite dominant just hit me up and tell me who you want to see Harry with, better tell me the series where your dominant came from alright? I might not know him that well o.k?

And if your chosen guy wins the bet, he'll be showing up to come and sweep and abuse-oops! I mean love our cute little Harry!

A/N: Uh! So many questions! I can tell, you're like, HISTORY! HISTORY, I WANT HISTORY YAH BITCH! AND WHAT IS PINKK WHORE EVEN DOING-oh wait wrong review there. And yes I'm not going to let up on that honey, sorry.

Anyway, I bet you're like: How did Harry ended up becoming Lotus? Why is Lotus "God-sent to Sanzo? Why is Lotus/Harry scared of the idea of Gyumaoh returning to life? Will there be a continuation to this one-shot?

Well, that all depends on you! Yes on you! So what are you waiting for? Type away and tell what you want to see next, remember, this is where you can find different stories of Harry being partner to different dominants, so the next story might, or might not be the continuation of this story.

Just putting that out there.

So yeah, reviews are very much loved here! Bye!

Flowers


End file.
